


handiwork

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's mcu kink bingo [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, vaguely dubious consent on the voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius' newest patient makes the sleep lab a far more interesting place than it's ever been.





	handiwork

**Author's Note:**

> for the bingo square 'masturbation'

When Darillion had mentioned an army buddy who'd saved his butt dozens of times and kicked it twice as often, Kasius somehow had pictured a grizzly old general.

That assumption was of course rather silly, considering the fact that he was the same age as Darillion, and should have therefore expected said army buddy to be around their age as well.

But even without that confusion he would not have been prepared for Sinara, looking far too lovely to be in a hospital bed, and especially not for the near predatory grin that spread across her face when he stepped into her room.“Where’ve you been hiding him, then, Dar?”

“Behave,”Darillion said, tone mildly chastising at best.“He’s an expert, so hopefully he’ll figure out what’s going on.”

“It’s nothing. I’m only here because you’re a terrible nag.” Sinara rolled her eyes at her friend, then turned to Kasius, looking him up and down slowly before meeting his eyes.“You’re still welcome to give me a physical, if you’d like. So long as you’ll be _very_ thorough.”

He felt the heat rise in his cheeks but did his best to keep a professional demeanour and remind himself of her medical chart. He cleared his throat.“We’ll be doing a sleep study tonight to see if that helps explain things. Other than that, I have my colleagues’ notes so a physical won’t be necessary.”

Sinara tilted her head, a spark of mirth in her impossibly golden eyes.“Well, just because it’s not strictly necessary…”

She trailed off, leaving the thought hanging in the room, and Kasius unable to come up with an answer. Having a woman like her unmistakably make a move on him was a dream come true; wanting to be utterly inappropriate with a patient was his worst nightmare.

“Leave him be, you beast,”Darillion said. He barely bit back a chuckle, though. Then he handed her a plastic cup.“The lab needs another urine sample and I need you to pretend you have manners.”

“I can only provide one of those,”Sinara gave back, took the cup from his hand and sauntered towards the bathroom. She brushed against Kasius as she walked past; there would have been plenty of room not to.

He watched her cross the room, marveling at how self-assured she was even in the flimsy hospital gown. Most people hated the exposed, fragile feeling that came with wearing one. Sinara hadn’t even bothered to properly close hers.

 _She’s your patient,_ Kasius reminded himself sternly. It still cost him more effort than it should to tear his gaze away from her.

“Sorry about that.” Darillion clapped him on the shoulder jovially.“I should’ve warned you about her. She didn’t want to come in the first place so now she’s taking her boredom out on you, I guess.”

Kasius laughed.“Don’t worry about it.”

That she was simply trying to assuage her boredom was for the best, truly, and no reason at all to be disappointed. No matter how attractive she was, she was a patient in his care.

* * *

Attaching the necessary electrodes was usually very simple. It was decidedly less simple when Sinara kept offering to take off her shirt to give him easier access, ignoring his insistence that it was fine, and probably able to tell he was straining not to let his gaze linger on her breasts when she tugged down her neckline. Kasius had a sneaking suspicion that Darillion had somehow made sure she even wore proper pyjamas in the first place.

“And you’ll be watching me all night?”Sinara asked when he was almost done, giving up on her suggestion of stripping down apparently.

Kasius pointed to the observation room behind the darkened panel.“That’s where all the equipment is set up. There’s a camera pointed at the bed, too, but that’s only if the doctor needs it.”

She frowned.“So you won’t be watching me?”

“I’ll check in occasionally,”he said.

“So you could watch me? If you wanted to?”

Kasius nodded, then hurried to reassure her.“I’m just here to keep an eye on your vitals, really, and in case of something going wrong. I know the procedure is strange but you don’t have to worry about being watched.”

“I’m not worried,”she said, that glint in her eyes again.“As long as it’s you in the observation room.”

Her tone was light, perhaps a little teasing. Kasius liked it more than he should. He pressed the last sensor into place.

“Well, I’ll be here all night,”Kasius replied, getting to his feet to head into the adjoined room. His voice came out a little hoarsely to his horror.“Make yourself comfortable.”

“I will,”she said, and something about the way she said it was very nearly lewd, and far too thrilling.

* * *

Kasius spent his time reading, glancing up at the monitor displaying her vitals every now and again, pointedly not looking at the monitor that actually showed her.

Then her vitals spiked, both heartbeat and breathing noticeably changed. He perked up. Was this the key to the chronic exhaustion that plagued her?

Kasius took a closer look at the neurological readings. It didn’t take him long to realise she had to be awake.

Now he did look at the monitor showing her, the picture tinted green due to the night vision camera but perfectly clear.

She was moving slightly but not anywhere near enough to account for the change in the readings.

He scowled, pressing the comm button and about to ask her if she was alright. Her heart rate shouldn't be - _Oh._

He turned away from the screen sharply and let go off the button, hoping she hadn't noticed the slight static sound it would have caused. He squeezed his eyes closed, trying to force himself to think of something, anything else. Anything besides the fact that the most beautiful woman he’d ever met was touching herself a mere few metres away from him.

Even reminding himself that she was a patient in his care did nothing to help matters, his cock twitching at the soft gasps ringing from the speakers.

Kasius wondered if he ought to say something after all, just some faux casual check-in to remind her he was there. Perhaps she had forgotten about the camera and microphone. He had to admit to himself that that seemed fairly unlikely; she had checked whether he could and would watch her multiple times.

He risked another glance at the monitor, cheeks burning with shame at his lack of self control. The bedcover had shifted down around Sinara’s waist, one hand at her breast and the other, while not visible, unmistakably between her legs. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted. Kasius couldn’t bring himself to look away again.

She wanted him to watch this; he was certain she wanted him to watch this.

Well, no.

He was _almost_ certain.

But it was terribly difficult to find reason or restraint when his hard cock was straining against his pants the way it was and she was kneading her breast like that.

While some part of him wondered vaguely if he could lose his medical license for this, most of him was already past caring, taking himself in hand, eyes still glued to the monitor.

He stroked himself slowly, guilt curling in his stomach alongside arousal. Everything about this was entirely inappropriate. It didn’t stop him from raising the volume on his speakers, enjoying Sinara’s heavy breathing.

She pushed her shirt up, pinching and pulling first one nipple, then the other; Kasius groaned at the thought of sucking them into his mouth, at just how perfectly her tits would fit in his hands.

The covers shifted again as she spread her legs further, a guttural moan escaping her. He was sure she’d just pushed her fingers into herself; he couldn’t make her movements out completely with the covers still in the way, but he could tell she was picking up a faster pace. He matched her speed, thrusting into his own touch as he pictured what her hands would feel like instead, what her pussy would feel like, clenching around him when she came.

He didn’t need to wonder what she’d sound like when she came for long; she cried out, back arching off the bed, and then slumped back, panting and gasping.

It felt even more shameful to keep going once she’d finished but he was too close to his own release to stop now, still watching as she moved her hand from between her legs. She raised her fingers to her lips and licked them clean, looking right into the camera as she did so.

She winked, and he’d never come harder.

* * *

“I’m afraid the sleep study didn’t turn up any results as to why your problems have returned,”Kasius said, trying to sound like she was any other patient, and he hadn’t watched her masturbate only a few hours ago. Going by her smirk, it wasn’t working terribly well.

Sinara sighed exaggeratedly, chest heaving.“So there was nothing interesting all night? What a shame.”

He was glad for the desk between them because he was half-hard from just being this close to her.“Well - there was - that is to say -” He broke off, her eyes entirely too amused, too knowing for him to even try for a lie.“You’re my patient. It’s not right for me to want you.”

He could have kicked himself for that phrasing the moment the words had left his mouth.

“So you do want me?”Sinara said with a slight tilt of her head, her foot finding his under the table and sliding up his leg slowly.“Do go on, doctor. You were saying?”

He swallowed hard, unable to form a single coherent sentence.

As if to save him, the door to his office flew open. Darillion stood there, glaring at Sinara.“So your bloodwork is back. Guess what we found out?”

Her amused expression barely changed.“Oh shit, busted.”

“You went off your meds,”Darillion accused.

Sinara shrugged.“Told you there was no reason for me to come here.” Then she turned back to Kasius with an expression so insincerely innocent it was downright sinful.“I didn’t like the meds, you know. I found it awfully difficult to come while taking them.”

Kasius flushed, and Darillion disappeared again with an ‘ugh, ew’ and a slammed door.

“Well, there’s other solutions we can try,”Kasius said. He was pleased with how calm he sounded despite the fact that he was vividly picturing Sinara desperately trying to get herself off despite the meds making it harder. A common complaint with the compound she’d been using, actually, now that he thought about it. Most found it very helpful with their symptoms, though.

“Is you kissing it better one of those solutions?”she asked.

Kasius cleared his throat.“I’m afraid your insurance doesn’t cover experimental treatments, and trying to ‘kiss it better’ isn’t an approved route for PTSD.”

She giggled, the most delightful sound he’d ever heard. Or perhaps at least tied for it with the sounds she made when she came.

He quickly scribbled down a substitute medicine and a referral to the in-house psychiatrist.

She took it and got up, winking at him as she left his office.

* * *

Kasius was looking through the supply closet when someone joined him in it. He turned around to offer to hand them what they needed, the space too cramped to really go around each other, and froze when he realised it was Sinara.

“Hey,”she said, casual as could be, stepping closer.“I just wanted to let you know I got discharged a few minutes ago. So I’m not your patient anymore.”

His tongue darted out to wet his lips as his gaze lingered on hers.“Oh?”

“Thought I’d say bye.” She moved even closer, looking up at him from under her lashes.“So… bye, I guess?”

She didn’t step back but she didn’t move closer, either, simply waiting for him to react. He leaned in a little more, afraid he was terribly misreading the situation. When she still didn’t move away but instead leaned in as well, he closed the gap and kissed her.

She responded eagerly but pulled away just as abruptly as it had started, patting his chest and slipping a piece of paper into his pocket.“Just in case you ever want a repeat performance, no screens or walls in the way.”

And just like that, she left him with nothing but her number and mounting arousal.

* * *

He called her the next day, as close to playing it cool as he could manage. She very much didn’t mind his eagerness and so it was only a few hours later that he was in her bedroom, watching her, palming at his cock through his pants but otherwise completely focussed on Sinara.

She'd meant it when she had called it a performance; she'd put him in a chair at then end of her bed and then started touching herself.

She took her time, stripping down almost agonisingly slowly, kneading her breasts before discarding her bra.

Kasius itched to reach out and touch her but that was not what she had asked him here for. He took note of the way she teased her nipples, of the rhythm in which she circled her clit, how she eased a finger into herself almost lazily and then picked up speed as she added another; he hoped she'd let him make use of that knowledge somewhen, but if not he still wanted to remember every second.

The sounds she was making were exquisite; she clearly had been holding back in the sleep lab. Now she was vocal in her pleasure, wanton moans falling freely from her lips as her fingers worked at a frantic pace.

Kasius bit back a groan as she cried out as she came. He was torn between marvelling at her quivering thighs and sadness that it was over.

She took a moment to catch her breath before sitting up, her knees bumping against his legs. Her eyes were dark, gaze lingering on his bulge before she met his eyes, tongue darting out to wet her lips.“Your turn.”

He did not hesitate to oblige, freeing his cock and stroking along his length. He caught her wrist in his unoccupied hand, raising her hand up to his lips, cleaning her arousal off her fingers. She tasted as good as he'd imagined.

“Fuck,”she all but whimpered, eyes flicking between his face and his cock. She reached for him, then changed her mind and settled for running her fingers across her own body idly.“Tell me when you’re close.”

It didn't take him much longer, and she smiled at him.“Good. Now stop.”

Kasius did as told, panting heavily, aching for release but waiting for her next command.

It came in the form of her tugging at his hand, pulling him onto the bed with her until he was hovering over her, nestled between her thighs.

She kissed him deeply, her arms around his neck, her legs locked around him, rocking against him, his cock sliding against her wet folds.

“You just saw my blood tests,”she said when she broke the kiss. Somehow she made it sound sensual.“You clean, too?”

He could only nod, words too difficult to form.

“Good.” She playfully nipped at his earlobe.“Then fuck me, Kasius.”

He buried himself in her in one smooth thrust then stilled, giving her a moment to adjust to the feel of him, giving himself a moment to gather enough restraint to drag himself back from the edge.

Then the heel of her foot pressed against his ass cheek lightly, just enough to spur him into movement. He started slowly, his face against the crook of her neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin, her head turned so her cheek was resting against his head, her hands stroking across his neck, his shoulders and back. It was surprisingly tender, much more love-making than fucking, and when he settled into a faster pace he kissed her gently, wanting to keep that sense of affection.

She broke the kiss when he brought his thumb against her clit and circled it the way he’d watched her do it, arching her back and dropping her head back, her moans filling the room, part his name, part wordless pleasure, part _yes, oh fuck, so good._

With her wonderfully swollen lips out of his reach, he brought his mouth to her breast instead, sucking her nipple into his mouth, lightly grazing it with his teeth, tongue swirling in rhythm with his thumb working her clit.

When she came, he came with her, groaning her name against her skin.

* * *

Sinara was still sound asleep when Kasius woke up the next morning, curled against him the way she had been when they had fallen asleep.

He smiled at the sight of her, half wanting to lean closer and kiss her awake, half wanting to stay like this and just look at her for a while longer.

The decision was taken from him as she stirred and blinked at him blearily, a slow smile spreading across her face.“Morning.”

“Good morning,”he said, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Her smile only widened at that.“You know, I haven’t slept this well in ages. I know you said no to experimental treatments but you should really keep an eye on that, doctor.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to stand in the way of advancements in the field.” He chuckled, kissing her again.“But I would have to gather more data, of course.”

“Of course,”she said, eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Long-term monitoring might be necessary,”he said, tone carefully kept teasing, but a question underneath nonetheless.

Sinara leaned in for another kiss before replying,“In that case, we’d best start with breakfast.”


End file.
